storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Railway Coaches
This page is for all the coaches seen in other countries. The Chinese Express Coaches China |basis=Pullman carriages |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Passenger carriages |wheels=8 each }} The Chinese express coaches were used for carrying and transporting passengers, and special visitors across China. Basis These coaches were based upon the SR Maunsell coaches. Livery They are painted red with yellow stripes on the side and yellow lining around the windows. The Indian Express Coaches India |basis=Pullman carriages |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Passenger carriages |wheels=8 each }} The Indian express coaches are used for various trains in India. Several different engines can be seen pulling the coaches regularly, also has her own set of coaches which she uses for her Tiger Safari trains, though they are occasionally used by other engines. Basis These coaches are based on Pullman luxury coaches, Aubrey, Aiden, Spencer's, Connor's and Caitlin's coaches all share the same design. Livery The coaches are painted in two different liveries, some are yellow with dark green stripes bordering the windows. They have yellow buffer beams and black buffers. There are also ones painted cream with red, purple, lavender and sky blue patterns along their sides with purple roofs, similarly to Noor Jehan, who uses a rake for her tiger safaris. Trivia * The livery of yellow and green coaches is based upon the livery used for coaches produced for Senegal by the Rail Coach Factory in India, while the livery of the cream coaches is based upon that of the Palace On Wheels, a luxury train in India. The Italian Express Coach Italy |basis=Pullman carriages |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Passenger carriages |wheels=8 each }} The Italian express coach is a coach once used as an alternative to to transport Dame Bella. Basis This coach were based upon the SR Maunsell coaches. Livery The coach is painted in a similar ultramarine blue colour to Lorenzo, with a gold patterned band along the bottom. It has faded baby blue window surrounds with gold patterns in the corners. Indian Branch Line Coaches India |basis = LB&SCR Stroudley coaches |type = Passenger coaches |wheels = 4 each |designer(s) = William Stroudley |builder(s) = Brighton Works |year_built = circa 1896 }} The Indian branch line coaches are used for various trains in India. Basis Branch Line Coaches are based on LB&SCR Stroudley four-wheel coaches, like Annie and Clarabel. Several of these coaches are preserved on the Bluebell Railway. File:Annie,Clarabel,andBranchlineCoaches'basis.png|The composite coaches' basis File:Toby'smuseumcoachbasis.jpg|The brake coaches' basis Livery The coaches are painted in two different liveries: green with yellow patches on their sides and pale blue with tan patches on their sides. Italian Branch Line Coaches Italy |basis = LB&SCR Stroudley coaches |type = Passenger coaches |wheels = 4 each |designer(s) = William Stroudley |builder(s) = Brighton Works |year_built = circa 1896 }} The Italian branch line coaches are used for various trains in Italy. Basis Branch Line Coaches are based on LB&SCR Stroudley four-wheel coaches, like Annie and Clarabel. Several of these coaches are preserved on the Bluebell Railway. File:Annie,Clarabel,andBranchlineCoaches'basis.png|The composite coaches' basis File:Toby'smuseumcoachbasis.jpg|The brake coaches' basis Livery These coaches are painted silver with teal green sids. Category:Rolling Stock Category:Coaches Category:Standard Gauge Category:China Category:India Category:Italy Category:Other Railways